(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a liquid crystal display having wide viewing angle, and more particularly, to a liquid crystal display having a pixel structure for reducing textures.
(b) Description of the Related Art
In general, a liquid crystal display (LCD) has an upper panel including a common electrode and a plurality of color filters, a lower panel including a plurality of thin film transistors (TFTs) and a plurality of pixel electrodes, and a liquid crystal layer having liquid crystal molecules disposed therebetween. The pixel electrodes and the common electrode are applied with electrical voltages to generate an electric field to vary the orientation of the liquid crystal molecules, thereby controlling the transmittance of light passing through the liquid crystal layer.
Conventional LCDs typically have a disadvantage of narrow viewing angle, i.e., view of the LCDs would be difficult at an angle larger than the viewing angle. Various techniques for widening the viewing angle have been developed. One of the techniques is to form apertures or protrusions in the pixel electrodes and the common electrode opposite the pixel electrodes, and to control the tilt directions of liquid crystal molecules by using the fringe field generated by the apertures or the protrusion, thereby providing several domains.
A domain preferably has the shape of a long stripe for improving the fringe field effect and the response time, and thus the planar shape of a domain has two long sides and two short sides.
However, this conventional LCD is disadvantageous from a first type of texture generated at the short sides of the domain, a second type of texture in the shape of kidney generated at the center of a pixel, and a third type of texture generated at the chamfered corner of the domain adjacent to a repairing connection. Thus, it is desirable to reduce generation of the textures, thereby enhancing the image quality of an LCD.